Loving An Angel
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Sequel to Hiding in the Dark. The rating is still PG13 because of some sexual references and language and gore. I think.


Angel: During my quest to finish my current works, I realized that I hadn't even paid attention to Hiding in the Dark. So, this is the sequel.   
  
Toy: Angel doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Some great minded rich people do!   
  
Angel: Once again, it's in Usagi's POV, except for the ending, set about a few years later. I'd say about... 3 at the least and 5 at the most.  
  
Toy: If a sentence, paragraph, so on, is in Italic it means it's a flashback.

* * *

_ "Your arm is pretty messed up, but it should heal soon!" His voice says to me, cheerfulness gleaming in his face.  
  
I nod and tap my arm, causing the slightest pain to shock me. "Owe!" I cry.   
  
He shakes his head, "You shouldn't do that. It may make it worse! You don't want that, now do you?"   
  
I shake my head and sigh, "....."  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name!" He says, changing the subject. How sweet of him.  
  
".... It's Usagi."  
  
"No last name?"   
  
"I never knew my last name." I reply, "I don't even really know if Usagi is my real name."  
  
He raises an eyebrow, "How 'bout I just call you Tsuki-chan? You look alot like one!"  
  
I shrug, staring out the window next to me, seeing the moon and hearing the call of the night.  
  
"I've told you my name." I say, as though I can see on his face he wants to say something.   
  
"Oh, yea! Heh, I forgot. I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you, Tsuki-chan!" _

I shiver as I'm shaking from my reverie, my black striked blonde hair shaking slightly. I'm standing in a row, next to my best friend, Rei. She has the reputation as the fiercest warrior here. We're standing in an organized crowd, like in the Earth's military, before The Devil's Mirror.   
  
The Devil's Mirror is a gigantic mirror with tainted black glass and a gold frame. It's said that it watches over us.  
  
"We'll ambush the little dress wearing brats at their banquet. It will be the most bloody massacure ever!" The voice booms in our ears.   
  
I can't help but think of Duo. Will he be there? Will I be forced to murder my savior? I couldn't do it. Not if my afterlife counted on it! It was in Duo's arms that I found forever.   
  
An eternity of drowning in his love.   
  
My dear Duo.  
  
Rei nudges me in the side as we are dismissed to go and prepare, "What's gotten into you, Usagi? You weren't listening just a minute ago and you're always lost in your thoughts!"   
  
I shake my head, "It's nothing, Rei. Really."   
  
Suddenly, a twitching cold hand drops onto my shoulder and I freeze in place.   
  
"You two are needed in His Sire's chambers." The voice of Twitch the Ghoulish Troll downs in my ears.  
  
I eagerly slap his hand off my shoulder.   
  
We are directed to His Sire's chambers. I'm sure you know who His Sire is by now.   
  
"Rei of Arrow. Usagi of Lance. You two are to lead us into this massacure." The extra loud voice yells at us.  
  
Rei bows down and I bow too, but not as low.   
  
If I am to lead them then... Duo will most surely see me.  
  
"The angels top commander is to be killed first! That annoying braided brat will feel the forces of Hell!"  
  
"B-Braided?" I choke out.  
  
Please, no.  
  
"Yes. Braided."  
  
I'm begging, please no!  
  
"As a top assasain I need a name."  
  
With all my soul, NO!  
  
"I do not know his name. You will know him when you see him."

"Ready for the kill, Usagi? You heard Twitch. It's going to be the most bloody! The more bloody, the more fun, I say." Rei says, checking her bow and arrows. (1)   
  
"...." I don't reply.   
  
"Usagi?" Rei asks, "What's gotten into you?! Why are you acting like this?"   
  
I feel Rei shake me, but my soul and heart are somewhere else.   
  
I think back to that one night. That one sweet night when I was able to drop all this pain and finally.... feel.  
  
Feel.   
  
I remember it like it just happened. I had been engulfed in a shine of pleasure and drowned in a sea of passion. A kiss? Oh, no. It was much more.

So much more...  
  
A bright blush spreads across my face and I begin to fidget as that night's events rolled through my mind.   
  
I feel Rei's confused gaze on me and I look up at her, "Ready to go?" I ask, changing the subject from my change in behavior.  
  
Rei nods, still curious, and secures her bow and arrow.

  
  
The Heaven's Annual Banquet is gorgeous, though I could never state so to any of my kin. It's filled with bright colors and lights. I look over at Rei, her game face is on and I fear she may not stop until she's killed every one of those poor oblivious angels. She motions a signal to the army behind her and with a battle cry, we jump into action.   
  
Relunctantly, I begin to kill them. Those souls that have done so much to keep Earth safe.   
  
Arrows, swords, and other weapons are flying around. Blood splatters everywhere and body parts, like arms and heads, are also flying. I try to dodge them when I suddenly see him.   
  
The love of my afterlife.   
  
Duo.  
  
He's standing there and suddenly catches my gaze. I stare back as he lifts and aims his weapon at me.   
  
Does he not remember me? Does he not remember the bond we shared? The love we made?   
  
I suddenly hear Rei's cry of pain as she falls to the ground. I run over to her and whisper comforting words as I glance over her wounds. Some past wounds have opened, too. I look up at Duo.   
  
He seems so calm right now. I stand up and begin to walk towards him. By every step I take, his hands tighten around his weapon, threatening to fire. I don't stop, it wouldn't make sense to.   
  
He lets the arrow fly, but itflies straight past me, only a small cut opening on my cheek.   
  
He fires again as though telling me to stop and back away. I continue to walk as another wound appears on my side, cutting my silver shirt.   
  
He drops his weapon as I stand in front of him.   
  
Vivid turned dark with anger violet clashes with always dark sapphire.   
  
I step forward, pressing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around his neck.   
  
"Now you really look like a preist." I whisper, "The preist I love so much."  
  
"I love you too, Tsuki. I always will. I never intended on hurting you." He replies, planting a kiss on my forehead.   
  
Suddenly I hear Rei's battle cry and an arrow flies, intended on killing my one.   
  
I push him out of the way and the arrow runs straight through, piercing my heart. I gasp in unbearable pain. Rei cries out my name in shock and Duo runs over to me, dropping to his knees and cupping my face with his hands.  
  
"Tsuki. Usagi. Please. Don't leave me. Not when I've just got you back."  
  
I cough, a trickle of blood running down my chin. I feel my tears mixing with the blood, but I see a few of my tears drop to the grassy ground.   
  
They aren't red or black.  
  
They're clear. Crystal clear. Just like the tears of Duo.   
  
Duo holds me close, realizing that there's nothing he can do, but hold me. I feel his tears dropping onto my head.   
  
I reach up weakly and kiss Duo. But, this kiss is different.  
  
It's filled with my heart and soul and body and mind and spirit.   
  
I feel the afterlife leaving my body and flying off into the blue sky, close to the bright and shining sun and with the birds of Heaven.  
  
I'm actually going to go to Heaven.   
  
My very life dream is coming true.   
  
But, it comes with a dear price.   
  
I guess.... this is what I get... for loving an angel... something I can't have...

(Original POV)

  
Duo looked up, tears streaming down his face. The sky was so blue, filled with pure white fluffy clouds, and the sun was so bright and the birds sounded so peaceful.   
  
"No," he whispered, "This isn't Heaven. It can't be."   
  
The pain in his heart was heavy and he felt like there was nothing else to remind him of why he deserved to live.   
  
'No. I don't deserve to live. She died because of me!'  
  
"No. This isn't Heaven. This is Hell!" he screamed, craddling Usagi's limp and lifeless body in his arms.

* * *

Angel: It came out longer than I expected, but it's still good, I think! -   
  
(1) This also goes with Usagi's death. Rei's arrows are surrounded by a special force that can pierce any soul. Human, demon, or angel. 


End file.
